


That Time Groot and Rocket Won by Default

by craziesun



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craziesun/pseuds/craziesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket thinks there may have been a huge fight last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Groot and Rocket Won by Default

The dust had long settled on the Ravager ship, and Rocket blearily pushed aside the debris covering his face and chest.

_Oh, it was light outside. Huh._

The ship had embedded itself nose first into a crater on a-- _maybe it was moon? More like a planetoid, really._  It had at least a thin atmosphere because the light from a nearby red sun cast a crimson and purple hue over the sky, and if he’d been on his home planet, he’d have called it a sunrise.

He tried to piece together the events of the previous evening as he wriggled out of the wreckage. As a he shifted a particularly large and awkward piece of the bulkhead, the hand of another passed-out mercenary flopped off the grate and hit him over the head, which didn’t help his hangover.

_Hangover?_

Memories of tumbling dice, a lot of money changing hands, electric blue grog--they’d snuck onto the ship to pick up a “commission” but somehow got caught up in a high stakes parcheezi tournament--Klyn rules for the ancient and terrible Terran game. He was a little fuzzy on the protocol in the game (maybe that was why they lost) and got into an argument (maybe that was why his gun was out of ammo) and, totally wasted, made no attempt to disguise that they were returning to their search for the commission (maybe that was why half the cockpit was torn down, and he woke up buried under what he now recognized as a console panel).

If he’d passed out, they must've lost the fight, but it looked like everyone else was unconscious, too?

_So--a draw?_

Groot was draped over the captain’s seat, pinning a hapless thief beneath him.

Meanwhile, he was pinned beneath the console.

 _That’s right._  

Rocket replayed the evening’s final events like a chaotic chess game-- 

_First, Groot had pinned the guy._

“Groot,” he whispered at the slumbering giant.

No response.

_Then, another guy they thought was down got up with a static gun and blasted Groot._

Any louder and Rocket risked arousing some of his opponents.  

Rocket reached for one of the pebbles he’d spit out a minute earlier, and tossed it at Groot. It hit his dumb, woody head with a soft thunk.

“Groot.”

_Groot had collapsed, Rocket lost it and knocked a-hole number two out with a nearby I-beam._

Another rock, and this time Groot, still mostly asleep, batted at his face like he was chasing away a fly.

_The gun discharged as the dude hit the floor, shock sent a charge down the beam, throwing Rocket across the room and into the panel and--it was a draw._

Another, bigger rock hit Groot in the chest.

 _Buuut_.

Rocket was up first.

 _So_.

 _Game, set, match_.

 _Or something like that_.

On the other hand he was stuck.

“Groot!”

A handful of rocks and pebbles and dust clattered over Groot’s head and chest, smattering on the floor. The dude beneath Groot stirred, and Groot finally woke up. The guy was dispatched to slumber land again with a vine to the head, and Rocket impatiently gestured for him to come over and free him.

Rocket cracked his back lazily as Groot quietly moved the panel--another vine to the cerebrum of the goon who’d been on the other side of the panel, and the cock pit was quiet again.

Peaceful, almost.

Soft red rays scattered as they hit the shattered crystal of the windshield and bathed what was left of the ship in beautiful hues of red, blue, and purple.

Rocket stared out of the window at the barren planet-- _moon_ \-- _planetoid_ , _whatever_ , and Groot gently wrapped him in vines and placed him on his shoulder so that he could see better. Rocket leaned sleepily into Groot’s neck, sighing.

This sort of scene was not one he got to appreciate often these days.

 _Still, business_.

The moment passed in minutes, and Rocket cracked his back again.

“Groot, we have to get the thing.”

There was no movement from anyone else in the room; they could ransack the rest of the ship at their leisure. If anyone woke up, they could take them.

 _Well_.

“But first, let’s see if this hellhole has some decent coffee.”

Rocket couldn’t take anyone without a good, solid cup of joe. Groot lumbered out of the room toward the kitchen--it was one of the many places they’d stumbled into wasted last night.

“I am Groot.”

Rocket rolled his eyes.

“And yes, yes. I know I need my protein. I think I dreamed of eggs last night.”

Groot hummed in agreement--he ate only sunlight, but he could still cook eggs like a master chef. Rocket always wondered if he’d learned for him.

“Maybe there’s some bacon and onions that made it through the night, too.”

Groot ducked his head under a beam that had crashed half-way to the ground. Rocket yawned and grinned, omelets and treasure and Groot in his future.


End file.
